I Hate that I Love You
by Woodsballer
Summary: Maka and Soul are sent on a mission. But Maka can't shake this strange fear in the pit of her stomach. Is it just in her head? Or could everything go horribly wrong? Tragic SoulXMaka Oneshot. Heavy violence and gore. Viewer Discretion is Advised.


**I Hate that I Love You**

**A/N: This was an idea that came to me when I was bored and looking for another tragic oneshot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Legal: I do not own Soul Eater or related characters and themes.**

They stepped out of the portal. Maka sighed and leaned back against the mirror. "I don't know about this, Soul. Do you really think we can handle this?"

He put on a strong smile. "Fear is so uncool. Of course we can do it. Who else took on the Demon God and won?"

"I know. But we've never faced an enemy like this."

"Does it matter?" He finally turned towards her. "We'll take 'em down just like all the others."

She forced her own smile. "You're right. I shouldn't be worried." They turned together and walked through the halls towards the garage.

But she still couldn't shake this feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach.

----------

Kid turned to his father after the two left. "Father, are you sure it was wise to assign Maka and Soul to this man? I know that Maka defeated the Kishin, but it will take much more than courage to come out of this."

The God of Death looked at his son. "I am aware of the struggle they will have to face. But I am also aware that they have the strength to overcome the struggle. Those two share a special bond like none I have ever seen."

Kid didn't quite understand. Did his father know something he didn't?

----------

What was she doing? Why was she so afraid? She had faced the Kishin, for crying out loud! She shouldn't be afraid of anything!

And yet, the fear was there, sitting in the back of her soul. So why was it there? What did she have to be afraid of?

Her enemy. No. She had face everything and she had enough courage to get through it all.

Pain. She had felt some of the worst pain imaginable. Anything else now would be laughable.

Soul.

She stopped. Where had that one come from? Could she be afraid of Soul?

No. Not afraid _of_ him. Afraid _for_ him.

Was that it? She was afraid that something would happen to her partner?

But she had no reason to be afraid of that. It wasn't like he had any real feelings for her.

Her heart sank. That was the sad truth. He had openly admitted it once. Well, not in those exact words. His exact words were, "I'm not saying I do; I'm not saying I don't." She could even remember the exact tone he had said it in.

She had let it slip that something could be growing between them. At first it had been a harmless joke. But the instant she had said it, the situation didn't seem all that funny or incorrect.

But that was all behind them. They were good friends and nothing more. So what had brought on all of these thoughts and feelings? Could the fight against the Kishin brought out these fears? Perhaps.

"Hey. You alright?"

She jerked, suddenly looking around the plane cabin. Soul was looking at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"You've had that same expression the whole flight. What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He grunted. It was that grunt that screamed, "I know you're lying." But he didn't push her further. He probably knew exactly what she was thinking anyway.

But he didn't love her. She would leave it at that and move on. Could she do that?

----------

The flight landed and the two were quickly moving through the European countryside. Not having any baggage had advantages.

Their target resided in southern Germany, just outside of a small town. So far four other Shibusen teams had been sent. None had returned. What little reports they got seemed to suggest one thing: any weapons it faced, it became. The strange occurrence earned it the name "Weapon Eater." Maka wasn't sure how much truth there was in the name, but if it truly was a weapon eater, then Soul could be in more danger than normal.

The sun was just setting as they rolled into the small German town. It wasn't more than a square mile of rowed houses and a single church at its center. Most would barely call it a town.

They stopped between the first row of buildings. On the far side of the town, up on a hill, a light glowed. A small hut sat like a beacon.

"That's where we're going?" Soul asked from the front of the motorcycle.

"Yep."

"Doesn't look all that dangerous."

"Four deaths in the past six months. This will probably be the most dangerous kishin egg we've faced."

"So what's the plan?"

Maka scanned the area around the house. Not much room for a big battle. "Bring him out and take him down."

"Thought so." He revved the engine and tore through the dark, empty street.

----------

Yung watched from the window, the binoculars propped against the wood siding. "They're coming. But I only see two." He stepped back and looked to the other side of the makeshift home. "Are you sure you feel the presence of two weapons."

In a dark corner, his master sat, his hands clasped together in front of him. "Yes. There are two. And they are together." He took a focusing breath. "Soon it will be time to feed," he whispered with a toothy grin.

Yung turned back and continued watching. They'd be coming up the hill in a matter of seconds.

----------

Soul pulled the cycle to a stop at the bottom of the slope. They would walk up to the hut from here. The moon provided plenty of light, so they didn't need their flashlights, which helped their stealth. If they could catch their target off-guard, they would get a big advantage.

"We'll call them out once we get to the hut."

"Right."

They stepped onto the stone path.

The door to the hut at the top swung open, forcing the two to a stop. Two figures stood in the doorway, backlit by the house's light. "Our guests have arrived. Good."

Soul laughed lightly. "Nice entrance."

She glanced over at him. "Yung Huroshi! I am Weapon Meister Maka of Weapon Soul. Your Kishin soul will be mine!"

They heard a chuckle from above. "And where is your other weapon friend?"

They looked at each other, not getting what he meant. "We are the only ones here."

"Hmm. So you don't want to introduce me," the figure replied. "Very well. I'll just have to start with you." The one on the left glowed white for a second before suddenly flying down towards them.

"Look out!" Maka jumped to the side as a massive red disk sliced the space between them. It froze in place. Blades created a space of death two feet in diameter. A long cord attached it to something up at the house. "What the…" But it suddenly glowed white again. As it spun, a long blade shot from the edge towards her head. She fell backwards, keeping her feet planted. It twisted and started to come down at her, but she pushed herself to the side and rolled away from it.

"Frey, enough!" The disk was suddenly pulled back up towards the other man, who was walking down the path. It slammed onto his wrist, creating a sort of shield. "You know I will only have fair fights."

"Spoil my fun, will you? I'd kill you if I didn't need you so much."

Maka and Soul shared a look. This was one strange pair.

Yung, apparently the meister of the two, cocked his arm and swung it wide. Frey shot out through the air, cutting an enormous circle of grass. "Maka and Soul, prepare yourselves."

She straightened her face. It was time to fight. She held her hand out. "So they _can_ take on multiple forms. We'll have to be careful."

He placed his hand in hers. "I'll watch your back." His body glowed white and flowed through her fingers. She spun his essence as he changed into his weapon form, getting her muscles ready. She caught him with his scythe blade high as the light vanished.

"Throw me already, you fool!" the disk weapon screamed.

Yung swung his arm out, and Frey flew straight at them. Maka swung Soul around her neck, creating momentum, and struck the approaching disk upwards. But Yung quickly pulled his arm. Maka had to suddenly twist as the spinning blades came at her back.

They entered a dance of deadly attacks and blocks, Maka effortlessly spinning and moving Soul in Frey's path. But just as she began to think it was too easy, Frey glowed white again. "He's changing again!" Soul said from between her hands. She barely managed to jump back before a massive pair of curved blades sliced through the air like a pair of scissors.

"_That was too close."_

"Look out, Maka!"

There was another flash of light. But she was still airborne and couldn't adjust her body. A long thick needle drove itself into her shoulder.

The familiar heat of pain shot through her upper body and arm. She held her teeth together, resisting the urge to scream. All the while, she kept one eye opened and focused on the others.

"Maka! Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine," she grunted.

A smile appeared on Frey's face. "I don't think you are." A line of energy appeared between the needle in Maka's arm and Frey.

Then Maka realized it. She couldn't move. "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

"Oh, you can move. Raise your weapon." Maka's arm obeyed instantly. "See? Your body can move. But only to my commands."

Her arm held Soul up. The rest of her body remained motionless. "Snap out of it, Maka!" Soul screamed.

But try as she might, her body wouldn't move of her own accord. "I can't."

"Exactly. And now you will die and your weapon shall be mine!" Yung swung his arm.

Soul's body melted into light. A split second later, he appeared standing in front of Maka, his arms held open.

The pain vanished to quickly be replaced by an overwhelming fear. Soul was going to die for her. "No, Soul! Get out of here!"

"This is so uncool, but I have to say this. Maka, I couldn't live if anything happened to you."

Maka couldn't breathe. In a second, all sensation had drained from her body. He'd just said it, hadn't he? In a round about way, he had actually said…

"I love you."

The blades tore into his midsection. She could hear bones crunch and saw blood and something resembling entrails fly across the ground. If she could, she would have turned her head away. But she was forced to watch as his body was nearly torn in half. Her mouth lay limp as his body crumpled down to the ground.

"SOOOOOUUUUULLL!"

Frey retracted back to Yung's arm. "A tasty meal." The disk glowed and changed again. This time, it grew long and formed a single curved blade. It looked like Soul. "Now, where is your other weapon friend?"

Tears began to fall. He was gone. And she hadn't told him. What was she going to do without him?

She felt alone.

She felt afraid.

"Come on. Bring him out."

The voice broke her thought. The fear faded from her body to be replaced by rage. "You did this. You're gonna pay for this!" She forced her arm down into a fist. She forced her body to lean forward and rushed at Frey and Yung. Two long black blades erupted from her arms as she did.

Yung stepped back in shock. "She broke the link!"

"Forget that. She's the other weapon! I must have her."

She flew in like a torpedo, pointed blades piercing the air. Yung threw Frey up to block. Her blades slid up along his smooth surface, cutting long scratches. Yung jumped out to the side. Maka spun into a kick, another blade growing from her shin. This time, Yung caught the attack completely with Frey.

The dark weapon screamed. "I can feel it. We must stop her quickly."

Maka's mind was focused. She didn't understand how she had blades coming from her arms. But at the same time, she didn't care. She just wanted to tear these two to pieces like they did to Soul.

She lifted her other leg and went into a drill kick. This time, Yung dropped away from her. But she pressed her advantage. As soon as she landed, she rushed forward and swung a blade low across the ground. Yung jumped, exactly as she had hoped. Now he was helpless. Two massive blades shot from her back straight for him.

He had no other choice. Frey shifted into the shield weapon and caught the two points of destruction. He grunted in pain. This girl was different. Something about her attacks was different. He had never felt suck furry.

Maka still had him airborne, so she took the chance to go for the kill. With a swift motion, she brought the blade on her arm upwards. Yung saw it and tried to lean as far back as possible. His arm just escaped the edge of the blade. But Frey wasn't so lucky. The point dug under the edge of his plate and tore through him, cutting him straight up the middle. The two pieces of lifeless metal fell to the ground with a clang.

She took another step forward, ready to do the same to Yung. But the man went down to one knee and spread his hands out. "Wait!" She froze, blade held ready. "I can save your friend."

Her heart jumped. "He's dead! You killed him! You expect me to believe you can save him?!"

"Please. Frey had me by a Life Link. I was under his control like you were. If you love your friend, trust me to bring him back."

For a moment, the urge to tear his head off nearly took her over. How dare he lie like this after killing him?!

But what if he was really telling the truth? What if he could save Soul?

"I've done it before. I can save him."

She took a step back. "You do anything else, I kill you."

He nodded. Sliding to the side, careful to avoid her longs blades, he moved to the torn weapon. With a quick pull, he yanked one of the small blades around the rim free. "Frey steals a weapon's essence when he kills them. It's possible to return that essence and revive whoever it was taken from." He quickly moved around Maka and kneeled over Soul's body.

She wanted to look away. Her closest friend's innards were strewn over the ground. Perhaps she should just impale him now. But she could have him back.

He held the piece of metal between two fingers. With a quick push, he slid it up towards where his heart should be. The moment his finger came free, a light appeared from his chest cavity. It quickly spread down across his body.

Maka stepped back. Something was happening, and in her heart she prayed it was good. She was so transfixed that she didn't realize the blades on her arms gently faded into blue dust.

The light continued to spread, glowing brighter. It continued to expand until the brightness completely hid his body. And then it vanished. Where once lay a mutilated body laid Soul completely healed.

"Soul!" She ran forward and fell to her knees. Gently, her arms worked around him. Out of his mouth, she could barely feel him breathing.

He suddenly gasped, jerking awake. Maka simply watched as he started to pull up, looking around. "What happened?"

She lost it at the sound of his voice. She fell into him, holding him close as tears started to fall. "Oh, thank Shinigami you're alive!"

He pushed against her shoulder. "What are you doing, Maka? That's so uncool."

She backed up. "After what just happened? Yeah right."

"What did just happen?"

The words caught. "You…don't remember?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I remember we were fighting something. But then it all goes black."

She couldn't believe it. He had told her! He had admitted that he loved her! And now he couldn't remember any of it. Surprisingly, a chuckle formed in her stomach that grew into a soft laugh.

Soul looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"Life." She pushed herself up and then pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go home."

**A/N: Now please leave a review with your thoughts.**


End file.
